Beverage containers for receiving beverage from a brewer or other source of beverage and for thereafter serving the beverage are known in the art. Such beverage containers typically include a vessel for receiving the beverage, a top opening for receiving the beverage from the source and into the vessel, a spout for dispensing the beverage from the vessel, and a handle for facilitating the dispensing of the beverage.